Dil Hi To Hai
by KSarah
Summary: 3 shots on Dushyant and Ishita! read to know more *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

a group of college students were in a forest for camping….they were tieing the tents with the help of their sports teacher…Ishita was standing with her friend swati blabbering something the teacher heard their murmuring sound and got angry.

Teacher - Miss Ishita! baate kam kijiye kaam jyada….he looked at her

Ishita (fake smile) - yes sir! Ofcourse

she started tieing the tent with the help of swati glaring at the teacher angrily.

Swati (slow voice) - aise kya dekh rahi hai dushyant sir ko?

Ishita (irritated) - ye akdu apne aap ko samajhta kya hai…gussa to jaise isski naak par hi baitha rehta hai….saddu kahi ka…she made a face

Swati (rolling her eyes) - tera kuch nahi ho sakta ishu! mujhe samajh nahi aata hai tujhe sir se itni problem kyu hai vo itne bhi bure nahi hai yar!

Ishita - mera bass chale to tumhare favourite iss akdu ki shakal bhi na dekhu mai! tujhe yaad nahi hai issne mere saath kya kiya tha humari first meeting par!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Ishita and some other girls were standing in the playground of their college….Ishita was chewing a suingum talking to her friend swati happily…a new sports teacher was supposed to come today they were talking about them.

Ishita (dreamingly) - I just wish ki humara naya sports teacher hot ho mann laga rahega ground mai sabka…she winks at her

Swati (hitting her head lightly) - tera kuch nahi ho sakta! you are just impossible…she shook her head in disappointment

Voice - hello girls!

Ishita looked in the direction of the voice and saw a handsome and hot looking guy her heart skipped a beat seeing him…she make a big bubble with her suingum looking at him lost dushyant noticed her eating suigum and got angry

Dushyant (looking at her) - hey! You…he indicated with his hand towards Ishita

Ishita (shocked) - me?

Dushyant (coming closer) - yes you! ground par suingum khana allowed nahi hai!

Ishita (trying to explain) - sir suingum khane ke baad hi mera dimag kaam karta hai! I have a habit of eating suingum.

Dushyant (stern) - kuch aadate vaqt ke saath badli jaaye vahi insaan ke liye sahi rehta hai! just do what I say!

Ishita nodded her head unwillingly and went out she came back after sometime.

Ishita - sorry sir! aage se aisa nahi hoga…she forwarded her hand towards him….myself ishita kashyap!

Dushyant - jaan pehchan ke liye aage kahi mauke milenge! now let's not waste more time…abhi warm up ke liye aap iss ground ke 10 round lagayengi….he ordered

Ishita (shocked) - 10 round? sir ye to bahut jyada hai!

Dushyant - jyada hai?….she nodded her head in yes...to thik hai 50 round!

Ishita (shocked) - sir aap…

Dushyant (cuts her) - 100 round….he looked at her meaningfully…aap jitna mana karengi ye number aur bada hota jaayega! abhi bhi kam hai?

Ishita (in mind) - dikhne mai jitna hot hai utna hi saduu bhi hai! khadus, akdu, Hitler…..she calls him by various names in her mind glaring at him angrily

Dushyant (snapping his finger near her face) - miss ishita! mujhe gaaliya baad mai dijiye pehle apna task complete kar lijiye!

Ishita smiled fakely and started running around the ground completing his task.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Ishita - ussi din se mene kasam kha li thi ki iss akdu ko to mai sabak sikhakar rahungi….she smiled evilly

Swati (suspicious) - ab tere dimag mai kya nayi khichdi pak rahi hai?

Ishita moved close to her bag and took out a fake plastic snake and showed it to swati

Swati - no ishu! tu aisa kuch nahi karegi….tere ye stupid pranks humesha fail hote hai aur tera hi popat ho jaata hai!

Ishita (confident) - lekin iss baar aisa kuch nahi hoga!

Swati tried to stop her but she didn't listened anything…she stepped close to dushyant his back was towards her….he was busy in instructing the boys in tieing the tents Ishita kept the fake snake near his feets and moved back to Swati with slow steps making sure Dushyant doesn't see her.

Ishita - ab aayega maja….saap! Dushyant sir saap…she screamed loudly

everyone present there got scared hearing about the snake and started running here and there but Dushyant was standing at his place only he turned towards Ishita hearing her screaming voice.

Dushyant (calmly) - miss ishita kya hua? itna kyu chilla rahi hai aap?

Ishita (loudly) - sir saap….she indicated towards his feets

Dushyant looked down and saw the snake…he bent down and picked it up Ishita was shocked to see this

Dushyant (looking at the snake) - ye to nakli hai….he looked at Ishita and smiled sarcastically….miss Ishita agli baar aap mere saath aisa koi stupid prank karna chahe to asli saap use kijiyega shayad mai darr jaau!

everyone present there started laughing looking at Ishita….she stamped her feet in anger and walked inside the forest…Dushyant also started following her since it was his responsibility

Dushyant (walking behind her) - miss Ishita! vaapas chaliye yaha se!

Ishita (angry,walking) - mujhe nahi jaana hai….she turned to him….aapko pata hai aap ek number ke akdu aur saddu hai!

Dushyant (a little angry) - behave miss Ishita!

Ishita made a face and started walking she was near a small pothole now dushyant called her name and she turned to him meanwhile her feet got slipped and she was about to fall inside the pothole but Dushyant holds her hand on the time stopped her from falling…

Ishita (relief sigh) - thank you akdu sir!

Dushyant freed her hand hearing 'akdu' from her and she falls inside the pothole with a thud…she holds her back and started moaning in pain

Ishita (moaning) - ahhhh! meri kamar….she cries fakely….mai bilkul sahi thi aapke baare mai aap akdu hi nahi saddu aur hitler bhi hai….I hate you sir!

Dushyant (fake smile) - same here miss Ishita….he waves his hand biding her bye….have a good day….he left the place

Ishita opened her mouth in shock she was now stuck inside the pothole though it was small but still she can not get out of it without someone's help….she started struggling to get out of it!

A/N - 3 shots on dushyant and ishita! I hope you guys liked it….please do review also! I will update my other story MJHT tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Dushyant was instructing his students about the camping rules….it was already evening and Ishita had still not come back…dushyant got worried for her.

Dushyant (in mind) - miss Ishita abhi tak nahi aayi? mujhe unnhe dhundne jaana hoga!

He excused and started walking towards the place where he had left Ishita.

Dushyant (self talk) - gusse mai tumhara dimag hi kaam karna band kar deta hai dushyant! miss Ishita to hai hi thodi pagal lekin tum to kam se kam mature behave kar sakte the!

He finally reached the place Ishita was still struggling getting out of the pothole.

Dushyant (forwarding his hand) - bahar aa jaaiye!

Ishita (angrily) - aap! aap kyu aaye hai yaha? mujhe aapki help ki koi jarurat nahi hai….she turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest

Dushyant (irritated) - miss Ishita ye nakhre dikhana band kijiye! aap sirf student hai meri girlfriend nahi hai jo mai aapko manaunga!

Ishita - aapki girlfriend banu itni bhi unlucky nahi hu mai! khadus kahi ke….she made a face

Dushyant - ab aapko yaha se bahar aana hai ya mai jaau….he again forwarded his hand

Ishita thought something she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with a jerk…Dushyant lost his balance and falls on her she was at bottom and he was above her.

Their eyes met and they just lost in each other's eyes for a moment….some unknown feelings started developing…Ishita was just staring at him blankly…Dushyant was first to break the eye lock he realized his position and got up with a jerk feeling embarrassed.

Dushyant (angrily) - ye kya bachpana hai miss Ishita?

Ishita (smirk) - isse kehte hai revenge! aapne mujhe giraya tha na iss gadde mai aur ab mene aapko gira diya….hisaab barabar!

Dushyant (in disbelief) - you are seriously impossible….he looked towards the sky…andhera bhi hone wala hai ab hum yaha se bahar kaise niklenge!

Ishita shrugged her shoulders giving him 'I don't know look' he thought something and lifted her up holding her from her waist….Ishita felt a sensation in her body with his touch…she was shocked at his sudden act and looked at him with her mouth open

Dushyant - dekh kya rahi hai jyada der aise utha kar nahi rakh sakta aapko…bahar nikalne ki koshish kijiye!

Ishita understood what he was trying to do…she started struggling to get out and finally succeeded.

Dushyant (relief sigh) - thank god! ab chaliye jaldi se mujhe yaha se bahar nikaliye.

Ishita (smirk) - mai aapki koi help nahi karne wali!

Dushyant (shocked) - are you mad? jaldi se bahar nikaalo mujhe yaha se.

Ishita - okay! lekin pehle aap mujjse promise karo ki aap mujhe kabhi nahi daantoge aur mujjse pyaar se pesh aaoge!

Dushyant (angrily) - behave miss Ishita! bahar nikaaliye mujhe yaha se…he angrily glared her

Ishita gives up and forwarded her hand towards him…he grabbed her hand and came out from the pothole…Ishita made a face and started walking towards the tents.…Dushyant shook his head in disappointment and started walking behind her.

Dushyant (in mind) - bachi hai ek dum…pagal ladki….he smiles at his thought

Ishita (in mind) - iss khadus se gussa naa karne ki umeed karna thik vaisa hi hai jaise saap se naa dasne ki umeed karna…akdu kahi ka…she made a face…par mene bhi kachi gotiya nahi kheli hai! agar mene aapko aapki naani yaad naa dila di to mera naam bhi ishita nahi….she smirks

they both were walking silently and finally reached the tent area….everyone were busy in preparing the food Ishita went close to swati and dushyant went inside his tent.

Swati - tu kaha thi dopahar se?

Ishita (irritated) - yaad mat dila….aaj to iss akdu ki saari akad tod kar rahungi mai…she smiled evilly

Swati (suspicious) - ab kya chal raha hai tere dimag mai?

Ishita didn't said anything and started helping her cutting the vegetables…

Everyone were having their dinner….Ishita mixed extra red chilli powder and salt in dushyant's food to take her revenge…one of the guy went to dushyant and gave him the plate of food not knowing anything about ishita's prank.…Ishita was standing crossing her hands against her chest tapping her fingers looking in dushyant's direction smiling evilly.

Dushyant took one bite and started coughing badly breathing heavily….he felt a fire in his mouth tears started rolling down his cheeks….

Dushyant (difficulty in speaking) - paa….paani…paani!

Ishita got worried seeing his condition…she ran to him holding a glass of water in her hand….she make him drink the water rubbing his back.

Ishita (concerned) - are you okay?

Dushyant felt a little better after drinking the water…he simply nods his head in yes.

Dushyant (smiling) - thank you!

Ishita felt guilty for whatever she had done…she wanted to apologize to him but she was well aware with his temper so decided not to say anything at the moment.

It was night time everyone had slept by that time…Ishita decided to apologize to dushyant…she walked inside his tent…he was sleeping peacefully she started staring at him admiring his sleeping face.

Ishita (in mind) - sote hue kitne cute lagte hai sir lekin jab jagte hai to bilkul ravan kumar ban jaate hai…she made a face

She bent down and kept her hand on his head…he opened his eyes with a jerk and was shocked to see her there at this time.

Dushyant (getting up) - miss Ishita! aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Ishita (upset) - I am sorry sir!

Dushyant (smiling) - koi baat nahi miss Ishita!

Ishita - aap puchenge nahi ki maine ye sorry kis galti ke liye bola?

Dushyant - mere khane mai extra mirch milaane ke liye.

Ishita was shocked to hear this…how does he get to know about it.

Dushyant - mene aapko mere khane ki plate mai mirchi milaate hue dekh liya tha!

Ishita (shocked) - aapko pata tha?…he nods in yes….fir aapne kyu khaya?

Dushyant - tumne itni mehnat karke planning ki thi to bass isiliye….he hits her head lightly…aap sach mai pagal hai….ab to revenge pura ho gaya na?…he smiles

Ishita was amazed at his sweet behaviour….she was trying to understand the reason.

Dushyant - raat bahut ho chuki hai! ab aap jaakar so jaaiye….Good Night….he smiles

Ishita (smiling) - Good Night sir and I am really sorry!

Dushyant just smiled in return and she left from there with a sweet smile on her face….they both couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about each other.

A/N - I am sorry for late update! Next chapter will be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

dushyant and all the students were walking inside the forest exploring the place….Ishita was walking beside Swati smiling like an idiot staring at dushyant continuously….swati noticed it and thought to tease her…she hits on Ishita's shoulder with her elbow lightly and she came out of her trance.

Swati - ye kya ho raha tha?

Ishita (trying to hide) - ku..kuch bhi to nahi…she started playing with her hairs nervously

Swati (suspicious) - tu apne baalo ke saath tabhi khelti hai jab tu jhuth bol rahi ho…sach bata? are you in love with dushyant sir?

Ishita (covering her mouth with her hand) - shhh! kya kar rahi hai! dhire bol koi sun lega!

Swati (understanding) - ohhhooo! isska matlab mera shaq sahi tha…she teases her…kab se chal raha hai ye sab?

Ishita - swati tu bhi na! aisa kuch nahi hai…lekin tu sach kehti thi! dush sir utne akdu aur khadus bhi nahi hai….she smiles dreamingly

Swati (shocked) - dush sir? ek raat mai aisa kya hua jo akdu sir se vo sidha dush sir ho gaye?

Ishita (shyly) - aisi koi baat nahi hai!

She remembered about last night and a sweet smile appeared on her face…swati shook her head in disappointment seeing her…meanwhile someone called swati and she left her alone…Ishita was walking alone lost in her dreamworld…all other students were ahead of her..she was imagining dushyant proposing her and they hug after he slips the ring in her finger….suddenly her leg twist making her coming out of her trance…she looked down and saw her shoelace open…she bent down and started tieng her shoelace…after she done with it she was shocked to see nobody there.

Ishita (panic) - ohh god! sab log kaha chale gaye?….dushyant sir! Swati!….she loudly shouted… ab mai kya karu? kaunsa rashta tent ki taraf jaata hai?...she looked around 3 ways were getting apart she was not sure which was the right way to reach the tent area

She was lost in the forest all alone…she was very scared and was not able to decide what to do!

Dushyant was walking with other student…he was thinking about Ishita!

Dushyant (in mind) - miss Ishita! bahut childish hai lekin dil ki buri nahi hai…she is good….he smiles at his thoughts

Finally they reached tent area…swati started looking for Ishita but she was nowhere to be seen.

Swati (panicking) - ishu! ishu kahi najar nahi aa rahi! kaha chali gai vo!

Dushyant (shocked) - what?

Swati - sir mai ishu ke saath hi chal rahi thi lekin fir mujhe preeti ne bulaya aur usske baad maine ishu ko nahi dekha…her hands reached her mouth…ae bhagwan kahi ishu jungle mai hi to nahi reh gai…she was getting worried tears formed in her eyes

Dushyant (calming her down) - relaxe swati! mai jaata hu miss ishita ko dhundne…he touched her shoulder…don't worry!

without wasting any more second he walked inside the forest again in search of Ishita shouting her name loudly again and again..

Dushyant (self talk) - miss Ishita itni laparwah kaise ho sakti hai aap! bhagwan kare aap thik ho bass!

He was getting very worried for her and he didn't know the reason for that!

Ishita was walking clueless about where she is going….she was very scared and started crying seating on the floor.

Ishita (crying) - mai ab vaapas kaise jaaungi! mere piche agar kisi ne mere dush sir ko fasa liya to?….she wiped her tears…nahi mai aisa nahi hone dungi! mujhe kaise bhi karke vaapas tent tak jaana hi hoga! dush sir sirf mere hai…she again started walking

Dushyant was getting really worried for her he was very angry upon her how could she be so careless.

dushyant (shouting) - miss Ishitaaaaa!

Ishita heard his voice her face light up she immediately turned to her back side and saw dushyant standing with his back on her.…her eyes filled with happy tears she ran to him and hugged him from backside.

Ishita (smiling with tears) - mujhe pata tha! aap mujhe dhundne jarur aayenge!

Dushyant felt relief hearing her voice…he separated her and turned to her side.

Dushyant (angrily) - bachpane ki bhi hadd hoti hai miss ishita! aap itni careless kaise ho sakti hai? apna nahi to kam se kam dusro ke baare mai sochkar hi apna khayal rakha kijiye….pata hai mai kitna darr gaya tha! agar aapko kuch ho jaata to!

Ishita was shocked to hear all this from him…she could see the care behind his anger…she was just staring at him blankly smiling like an idiot…dushyant hugged her tightly she was surprised at his sudden act but she too wrapped her hands around him.

Ishita (happily) - I Love You sir! I Love You.

Dushyant was shocked to heart this sudden confession…he realized what he was doing and immediately separated from her.

Dushyant (turning his back on her) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai miss Ishita!

Ishita (confident) - mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu sir….shayad pyaar to bahut pehle hi ho gaya tha lekin ahsaas kal raat ko hi hua! I really love you sir…she stretched her hands and looked towards the sky….I Love You Dushyant sir…she loudly shouted

Dushyant - ye kya bachpana hai miss Ishita! aap meri student hai! ye sab galat hai!

Ishita - pyaar kabhi galat nahi ho sakta sir…she holds his hands…mujje pata hai sir aap bhi mujjse pyaar karte hai tabhi to aapne mere liye vo mirchi wala khana khaya tha!

Dushyant (in disbelief) - you are impossible! aapne uss baat ka ye matlab nikaala tha….he angrily started walking from there

Tears started rolling down Ishita's cheeks…she was feeling heartbroken knowing that her feelings were one sided only…she started walking behind him crying silenty…dushyant was trying to understand his feelings!

 **In Night**

Everyone were gathered outside their tent seating in a circle….a bonfire was lighten in middle of the circle….they were playing antakshari everyone were looking very happy except Ishita…she was seating silently and was not interested in playing any game…her mind was occupied with the thoughts of dushyant she was not able to accept that dushyant doesn't love her back…she was very upset and wanted to cry out loud but was trying hard to control her emotions.

Dushyant was staring at her only…he felt a pinch in his heart seeing her upset….it was Ishita's turn to sing a song.

Preeti - ishu chal jaldi se koi acha sa gaana gaa de!

Ishita - nahi! mera mann nahi hai!

Manan - tujhe kya hua hai aaj? aise sade hue mood mai kyu lag rahi hai?

Ishita (trying to hide) - kuch nahi bass mera sardard kar raha hai!

preeti (understanding) - acha thik hai koi baat nahi…she looked at dushyant….sir aap gaaiye na?

Dushyant (looking at Ishita) **'Angrezi mai kehte hai ke** **I L** **ove You'**

Ishita's eyes wide open hearing that…she looked at dushyant in shock.

 **Gujarati ma bole tanne prem karoon chhu… he** smiled looking at her

Ishita was dumbstruck to hear this…she was overjoyed tears formed in her eyes…

 **Bengali mein kahte hain Aami tomake bhaalo baashi….he** winked at her smiling

Ishita smiled with tears she felt like dancing in the joy…everyone started dancing in circle…dushyant and Ishita were beside each other…they both were looking at each other continuously…

Dushyant (slow voice) - I love you too miss Ishita!

Ishita looked around everyone were busy in their dance…she grabbed dushyant's hand and took him from there to a isolated corner from where they could not be seen by anyone.

Dushyant - kya hua? aap mujhe yaha kyu lekar aayi hai?

Ishita made a face and turned to other side…Dushyant understood why she is angry…he hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder…Ishita felt a sensation in her body it was the first time they were this much close.

Dushyant - to aap gusaa hai mujhse!

Ishita (angrily) - aapko pata hai kitna roi hu mai aapki vajah se!

Dushyant smiled at her innocent complain…he make her face him holding her shoulders and cupped her face.

Dushyant - I am sorry mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha tha mai kya karu! mujhe kal raat ko hi ahsaas hua ki mai aapse pyaar karta hu lekin thoda darr gaya tha…he kisses her forehead…I am sorry!

Ishita'a anger melted in seconds she smiled and hugged him happily.

Ishita - it's okay! lekin agli baar itni aasani se maafi nahi milegi…ab to aapko mujhe manana hi hoga aur mere saare nakhre bhi uthane honge!

Dushyant smiled he separated from her and pinches her nose lightly.

Dushyant - ab chale vaapas? varna sabko aaj hi pata chal jaayega hum dono ke baare mai…he pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist…vaise mujhe koi problem nahi hai agar sabko pata chal jaaye to….he winks at her

Ishita (struggling to free herself) - mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap itne romantic hai….she pushed him back…baaki ka romance baad mai karte hai! abhi chaliye!

Dushyant nodded his head smiling and turned to go but ishita stopped him holding his wrist before he could understand anything she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran from there.

Dushyant was surprised at her sudden act…he touched his cheeks and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face…

Dushyant (in mind) - ye miss Ishita bhi na pagal hai bilkul…

He shook his head in disappointment and went back to the tent area….

 **THE END**


End file.
